


Beautiful Child - Kahlan&Cara (Fleetwood Mac)

by s3ri4lnumb3r



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, With A Twist, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ri4lnumb3r/pseuds/s3ri4lnumb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan is becoming aware of something Cara already knows...(well, at least this is how I would like to see this vid) :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Child - Kahlan&Cara (Fleetwood Mac)

 


End file.
